Spelling LOVE
by aicchan
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang posesif yang menguasai dirinya. Suatu keinginan besar yang kadang membuatnya kehilangan kendali. My first HP fic. ScorpieAl. RR plis XD


**Spelling L-O-V-E**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair: Scorpius Malfoy x Albus Severus Potter

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Akhirnya kembali ke Hogwarts..." Albus membongkar isi kopernya dan menata pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Hari ini dia baru saja kembali ke sekolahnya dan siap untuk menjalani tahun ajaran baru yang dimulai esok hari.

Setelah mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru dan juga pembagian asrama, cuma satu yang Al inginkan sekarang... tidur. Tak menunggu teman-teman sekamarnya, remaja berambut hitam acak-acakan itu pun langsung naik ke tempat tidur dan menyamankan diri dibalik selimut yang hangat.

Namun belum lagi Al terlelap, seorang teman sekamarnya datang dan memberitahu kalau ada yang mencarinya di luar. Sedikit merutuk, Al keluar dari selimutnya dan menyambar jaketnya. Lalu dia pun keluar dari kamar. Sampai di ruang rekreasi asrama Griffindor, dia melihat teman-temannya masih banyak yang berkumpul dan bercanda.

Mengabaikan tawaran-tawaran untuk bermain, Al menuju ke arah pintu keluar asrama dan keluar dari balik lukisan nyonya gendut yang masih saja mengoceh tentang betapa hebatnya teknik dia bernyanyi.

Al mendapati sosok pemuda sebayanya sedang berdiri memunggunginya dan bersandari di pagar koridor. Pemuda berambut pirang lurus itu sangat dikenal oleh Al karena mereka sudah menjadi teman baik sejak awal mereka masuk ke Hogwarts.

"Ada perlu apa, Scorpie?" sapa Al sambil mendekati temannya itu.

Yang disapa menoleh dengan tampang sedikit cemberut, "hentikan nama panggilan itu, Al. Aku bukan anak berumur 11 tahun lagi!" protes Scorpius.

Al tersenyum jahil, "tapi bagiku kau tetap Scorpie."

Scorpius menghela nafas, "baiklah. Pemaksa," pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantung jaketnya, "ini dari, Dad. Hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Wow!!" Al menerima kotak itu, "dari Uncle Draco. Pasti barang yang menarik."

Mendengar itu Scorpius berkacak pinggang, "jadi maksudmu hadiah dariku itu tidak menarik?"

Al tertawa, "tenang saja. Hadiah darimu punya nilai menarik tersendiri kok," katanya, "boleh aku buka?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Scorpius mengangkat bahunya, "itu hadiahmu. Terserah saja."

Dengan semangat Al pun membuka kotak seukuran telapak tangan itu dan dia menemukan sebuah cincin perak yang berukir indah, "cincin yang bagus... tapi.. ini cincin biasa 'kan?" Al mengambil cincin itu dan memandangnya.

"Yup. 'Cuma' cincin. Sepertinya Mom juga Dad mulai menggemari barang muggle. Kemarin Mom membeli sebuah karpet sulaman dari Timur Tengah. Gara-gara itu lantai dirumah sudah tidak terlihat "

Al tertawa. Dia kembali memperhatikan cincin itu dan baru sadar kalau ada ukiran nama di bagian dalam cincin itu. Albus Severus Potter. Nama lengkapnya. Tulisannya sangat indah, Al yakin pasti di ukir dengan sihir.

"Besok aku harus kirimkan surat untuk Uncle Draco," kata Al penuh tekad.

"Oya, Al."

"Hm?"

"Aku dengar semester ini Uncle Harry akan mampir ke Hogwarts untuk mengajar DADA, ya?"

"Aku dengar juga begitu. Cuma waktu aku tanya, Dad cuma tersenyum saja. Kadang Dad bisa jadi sangat misterius. Aku heran."

Scorpius mendengus, "pikiran orang tua memang susah ditebak. Dad juga begitu."

Al tertawa pelan, "besok pelajaran pertama Transfigurasi. Kita berangkat sama-sama setelah sarapan, ya?"

"Okay."

"Ku tunggu di mejaku."

Scorpius menggeleng, "kau jangan lupa, hari terakhir tahun kemarin kita makan di meja Gryffindor, berarti sekarang giliran kau makan di mejaku."

Al tampak berpikir, "masa? Seingatku tidak begitu."

"Itu karena kau pelupa. Ku rasa aku harus menghadiahkanmu Rememball tahun depan," Scorpius tertawa dan Al cemberut, "baiklah. Sampai besok, kalau begitu."

"Bye," Al melambai ringan pada Scorpius yang menuruni tangga dan menuju ke arah asramanya sendiri, Slytherin. Kemudian dia kembali masuk ke asramanya dan melanjutkan niatnya semula. Tidur.

.

#

.

Pagi datang dan segera memamerkan cahayanya yang hangat. Seisi kastil Hogwarts telah terjaga dan siap menjalani hari pertama mereka dengan penuh semangat. Termasuk Al yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Dia memasukkan buku pelajaran, perkamen, pena dan tinta dalam tasnya, setelah itu dia pun segera menuju ke aula besar.

Empat meja panjang berderet rapi dan telah penuh dengan makanan yang mengundang selera. Panji dari keempat asrama menghiasi langgit-langit ruangan itu dan para hantu penghuni kastil itu juga tampaknya sedang bersemangat. Sosok-sosok transparan itu hilir mudik dalam aula dan menyapa para murid.

Al mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Scorpius dan dia menemukannya di ujung meja Slytherin yang dekat dengan mimbar para guru. Al pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Pagi!" sapanya sambil menepuk pundak Scorpius.

"Pagi," balas Scorpius yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet.

Al duduk di sebelah Scorpius. Dia tak canggung meski itu bukan meja asramanya, karena kini sudah tidak berlaku lagi sistem pengelompokan seperti dulu. Hogwarts benar-benar telah berubah menjadi kesatuan yang utuh sejak Perang Besar lalu.

"Ada berita apa?" tanya Al.

Scorpius menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran penyihir itu, "_Well_, kesuksesan toko Uncle George membuatnya menjadi salah satu dalam daftar orang terkaya. Lalu.. masalah kuali bocor... lagi. Tidak ada yang penting."

"Hem.." Al mengambil beberapa potong daging ham dan meletakkan di piringnya berikut beberapa potong kentang dan telur mata sapi, "sudah lama tidak ke toko Uncle George. Tapi Mom selalu marah-marah kalau aku dan James mengajak Lily ke sana."

Scorpius menutup lembaran koran itu dan mulai mengambil sarapannya. Beda dengan Al, dia lebih memilih beberapa potong sandwich untuk menu makan paginya.

"Pagi Scorpius, Al," beberapa anak Slytherin dan Ravenclaw duduk di dekat mereka berdua. Lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol sampai tiba saatnya mengikuti pelajaran, mereka mengobrol tentang apa saja yang bisa dibahas.

.

Usai pelajaran Transfigurasi, anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin menuju ke luar kastil, yaitu ke rumah kaca untuk mengikuti kelas Herbologi. Al cukup akrab dengan Prof. Neville karena ia adalah rekan seperjuangan ayahnya saat Perang Besar dulu.

Tak menghabiskan banyak waktu, para murid segera duduk sesuai kelompok mereka. Al pisah dengan Scorpius dan duduk bersama 2 taman seasramanya. Kemudian sejenak ruang kaca itu hening karena para murid serius menyimak apa yang di terangkan Prof. Neville tentang tanaman yang ada di sana. Mandrake, jenis tanaman sihir yang akarnya berbentuk mirip bayi dan tangisannya mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pingsan.

Separuh waktu pelajaran digunakan untuk mengenal ciri tanaman, mencatat dan juga mencocokkan hasil pengamatan mereka. Sisanya digunakan untuk memindahkan tanaman mandrake itu ke pot yang baru. Sebelumnya Neville sempat memperingatkan murid-muridnya supaya memasang penutup telinga mereka karena dia tidak mau ada yang bernasib serupa dengan pengalamannya dulu.

Semua berjalan lancar bagi kelompok Al. Mereka berhasil mencabut mandrake muda itu dari dalam pot dan siap untuk memindahkannya ke wadah yang baru. Namun semua berubah saat tanaman madrake kelompok Al mendadak meronta hebat, dan –sepertinya- berteriak sangat nyaring. Al berusaha menahannya bersama kedua temannya, tapi dia kalah tenaga dan tangannya terpental karena tendangan bayi mandrake itu.

Tak bisa dihindari, tangan Al pun menabrak meja kayu di belakangnya dan sialnya, ada paku yang mencuat keluar. Jadilah paku itu merobek kulit lengan Al yang langsung merintih kesakitan saat darah mengalir deras dari lukanya.

Neville yang melihat itu langsung bergegas membantu kelompok Al untuk menanam kembali mandrake itu, lalu dia pun memeriksa luka Al. Kalau saja dia masih Neville yang dulu, pastinya dia sudah pingsan, tapi pengalaman sudah menggemblengnya dan dia bisa mengatasi dengan baik.

Merasakan adanya kericuhan di sekitar kelompok Gryffindor, Scorpius menoleh. Dan begitu melihat tangan Al terluka, dia segera meninggalkan kelompoknya untuk menghampiri Al dan langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk membebat luka berdarah itu.

"Saya akan membawanya ke Madam Pomfrey," kata Scorpius.

Neville segera memberikan izin pada dua muridnya itu. Dia sedikit takjub melihat itu. bagaimana tidak, Al dan Scorpie seperti duplikat Harry dan Draco waktu seusia mereka. Itu membuatnya tertegun lumayan lama. Tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya akan melihat wajah Draco yang panik karena Harry.

.

"Sakit.." rintih Al saat Scorpius memapahnya menuju ke tempat Madam Pomfrey.

"Kenapa kau ini ceroboh sekali sih?"

"Bukan mauku!!" Al menahan darah yang keluar dari lukanya dengan sapu tangan Scorpius.

Scorpius berhenti melangkah saat melihat sapu tangan putihnya sudah berubah merah. Sedikit bingung, dia memutuskan mengganti kain itu sebelum luka Al terinfeksi. Lalu dia merobek lengan seragamnya dan membebatkannya di luka Al.

"Scorpie.."

"Sudah diam! Ayo cepat sebelum kau pingsan karena kurang darah. Aku malas menggendongmu!"

Al tersenyum dan kembali melangkah di sebelah Scorpius. Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di Hospital dan segera menemui Madam Pomfrey, yang seperti biasa, menyembuhkan pasiennya sambil berceramah tentang pentingnya berhati-hati pada saat ini dan itu. Al dan Scorpius sudah terlatih untuk tidak memperdulikan ocehan itu.

Dua ketukan tongkat Madam Pomfrey di tangan Al, luka lebar itu menutup sempurna. Meski begitu, karena perjalanan dari rumah kaca ke Hospital lumayan jauh dan Al kehilangan darah lumayan banyak, Madam Promfey memberi ramuan pada Al dan menyuruh pemuda itu berbaring, lalu dia pun meninggalkan dua siswa itu.

".. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau kembali saja ke kelas, Scorpie," kata Al.

"Aku disini saja. Dan kau tidurlah!!"

Al tidak membantah, dia membiarkan Scorpius menyelimutinya, "kau ini lebih perhatian padaku dibanding James. Kalau dia, pasti kerjanya mentertawai aku dulu sampai puas baru menolongku setelah aku sekarat."

Scorpius tidak berkomentar dan dia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

"Kalau Lily... dia pasti heboh dan menangis duluan," suara Al makin pelan dan berganti dengan gumaman, "Scorpie memang yang terbaik," seulas senyum tampak di wajahnya sebelum pemuda itu menutup mata dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Memandang wajah tidur Al, sesuatu dalam diri Scorpius bergejolak. Dia telah lama menyadari perasaan lain yang timbul dalam dirinya terhadap sosok sahabat terbaiknya itu. Scorpius tak lagi bisa memandang Al hanya sebagai sahabat belaka. Ada sesuatu yang posesif yang menguasai dirinya. Suatu keinginan besar yang kadang membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

Tangan Scorpius terulur untuk mengusap rambut hitam Al yang acak-acakan, warisan ayah dan kakeknya. Didorong oleh keinginan liar dalam hatinya, Scorpius sedikit beranjak dari duduknya lalu dia merendahkan kepalanya hingga akhirnya bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Al.

Seketika setelah akal sehatnya kembali, Scorpius langsung berdiri tegak, begitu mendadak sampai dia menabrak kursi di belakangnya. Dia mematung memandang Al yang sama sekali tidak terusik. Wajahnya terasa panas dan dia pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Begitu terburu-burunya dia membuka pintu, dia tidak melihat ada orang di depannya dan akhirnya mereka pun bertabrakan dengan sukses. Scorpius terhuyung tapi tak sampai jatuh, lalu dia memandang orang yang ditabraknya, ternyata itu James. Kakak Al.

"Wow wow, Scorpie.. santai, bung! Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti di kejar Baron Berdarah begitu?" ujar pemuda yang lebih tua setahun dari Al dan Scorpius itu. James melihat lengan baju Scorpius robek, itu membuatnay heran, "kau habis berkelahi?" tanyanya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa," Scorpius menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti merah padam itu.

James mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran karena tingkah Scorpius beda dari biasanya, "... aku dengar Al terluka. Bagaimana dia?"

"Sedang tidur. Madam Promfey sudah mengobatinya."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Cerobohnya Al sudah tidak terobati lagi, sih," James berkacak pinggang, "lalu... kenapa kau terus menunduk begitu? Galleonmu jatuh?"

Scorpius menggeleng, "aku.. mau ikut kelas selanjutnya," dan tanpa bicara lagi dia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Jubah seragamnya berkibar dramatis saat dia membelok 90 derajat sempurna.

James memandang ruang kosong setelah kepergian Scorpius, "aneh. Apa anak itu salah makan, ya?" mengangkat bahunya, James lalu dia pun masuk ke ruang perawatan dan menjenguk adiknya.

.

#

.

Sejak kejadian di Hospital, Scorpius mulai menarik diri dari Al. Dia takut kalau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi dan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Setiap hari, sepenuh hati dia menghindari Al. Sarapan pagi-pagi buta, di kelas pun dengan sengata memisahkan diri jauh dari Al. Jelas perubahan sikan Scorpius itu membuat Al heran.

"Kalian berantem?" tanya Lily saat mereka makan bersama di pagi hari yang dingin karena hujan turun sangat lebat.

Al menggeleng, "aku ga berantem sama dia. Aku juga heran kenapa dia menghindariku begini," Al menusuk daging ham di piringnya dengan garpu, "kenapa sih Scorpie?!!" dengan brutal dia menghancurkan daging itu.

"Jangan marah pada makanan," James muncul di belakang Al, "Mom bisa ngamuk kalau tahu kau menghancurkan makananmu begitu."

"Tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mengadu!!" kata Al sewot.

James cuma tertawa dan dia mengacak rambut adik laki-lakinya itu sebelum pergi dan berkumpul dengan teman seangkatannya.

Al menghela nafas dan memaksakan diri untuk menghabiskan sisa sarapannya, "padahal aku belum sempat bilang terima kasih," gumamnya.

"Al mau Lily bicara pada Scorpius? Lily akan tanyakan padanya kenapa menghindarimu," tawar Lily yang sangat sayang pada kedua kakaknya itu.

Al menggeleng, "trims, tapi tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang bicara dengannya nanti. Setelah pelajaran ramuan."

Lily mengangguk, "cepat baikan, ya?! Aneh melihat kalian tidak bersama seperti ini."

Al tersenyum pada adik bungsunya yang selisih dua tahun darinya itu, "aku juga merasa aneh kalau tidak ada Scorpie di dekatku," dia meneguk segelas susu segar dan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, "aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti," dia mengecup kening Lily sebelum meninggalkan aula besar menuju ke kelas ramuan.

.

Dan seperti dugaan Al, di ruang kelas ramuan, Scorpius sudah bersama dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya. Sedikit jengkel, Al duduk di bangku paling depan dan menghadap kuali kosong di depannya. Dia menghela nafas berat dan menunduk lesu.

Teman-teman Al tak sempat bertanya karena saat itu pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah guru ramuan mereka, Profesor Snape. Pria dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan berjubah hitam itu masuk dalam ruangan dengan langkah ringan. Jubah panjangnya berdesir menyentuh lantai ruangan itu.

Lalu dengan satu gerak elegan, dia berhenti dan menghadap murid-muridnya, "buka halaman 186, ambil bahan dan serahkan hasilnya padaku," dalam satu kalimat dingin dan datar, Snape berhasil memegang kendali seisi kelas itu. Dia duduk dan mengamati kerja anak-anak didiknya. Namun ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Hari ini Potter muda dan Malfoy muda duduk berjauhan. Hampir sama jauhnya dengan kebiasaan kedua ayah mereka. Sedikit membangkitkan nostalgia bagi Snape, tapi juga memunculkan rasa tidak nyaman karena dia terlanjur terbiasa menerima hasil ramuan sempurna karya Scorpius dan Albus.

Tak ada seorang anak pun yang mengalihkan pandangan dari kuali kelompok mereka demi memastikan mendapat hasil yang sempurna. Mendekati akhir pelajaran, sudah ada beberapa kelompok yang menyerahkan hasil kerja mereka. Kelompok Al dan Scorpius termasuk yang paling akhir.

Kelas berakhir dan anak-anak mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah mengosongkan kuali mereka dengan mantra yang sudah mereka kuasai dengan baik.

Tak seperti yang lain, Scorpius membereskan barang-barangnya perlahan dan baru beranjak dari bangkunya setelah semua murid keluar. Lalu pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekati Snape.

"Profeso Snape... boleh—aku bicara sesuatu?" pintanya pada kepala asramanya itu.

Snape memandang muridnya yang paling gemilang di ramuan itu. Baik wajah dan bakat, Scorpius benar-benar mengingatkan Snape pada Draco, "setelah pelajaran hari ini selesai, di kantorku."

Wajah Scorpius sedikit lebih cerah mendengar itu, "terima kasih," dan dia pun segera meninggalkan kelas ramuan dan menuju ke kelas berikutnya.

.

Sore harinya, seperti yang sudah di janjikan, Scorpius pun menuju ke kantor Snape. Dia mengetuk pintu kayu ruangan itu dan baru masuk setelah mendapat izin dari dalam. Scorpius masuk dalam ruangan remang itu dan kemudian dia duduk di depan meja Snape.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Scorpius?" tanya Snape dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa. Dia duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya.

"S-saya punya sedikit masalah..." Scorpius menunduk, "tentang Al."

Rasanya Snape sudah tahu akan berhadapan dengan topik ini, karenanya dia tidak tampak begitu terkejut.

"S-saya.... saya..." Scorpius mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan suara pelan, "saya... jatuh cinta... pada.. Al."

Hening.

Snape bahkan lebih diam dari biasanya seolah dia tengah terkena jampi memori yang sangat kuat. Butuh beberapa waktu baginya untuk kembali pada kesadarannya. Tapi Snape tetap tidak bersuara dan membiarkan Scorpius melanjutkan 'curhat'nya.

"Anda tahu kalau Al terluka beberapa hari yang lalu kan?"

Snape tidak menjawab, berasumsi kalau Scorpius tidak akan peduli apapun jawabannya; dan benarlah, Scorpius terus saja bicara.

"Waktu itu.. Scorpius menunduk dalam-dalam, aku... aku menciumnya..."

Kali ini Snape benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Sepanjang karirnya sepagai seorang penyihir dan pengajar.. baru kali ini ada murid yang berkonsultasi masalah cinta. Terlebih lagi.. cinta yang sedikit 'unik'.

"Saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. S-saya takut kalau Al tahu... dia akan membenci saya."

Snape bergeming bagai pahatan batu yang tak bernyawa. Hanya kilatan di mata hitamnya yang menjadi pertanda kalau pria itu masih sadar.

"Profesor Snape.. saya benar-benar bingung..."

"Scorpius Malfoy," gumam Snape nyaris tak terdengar, "hanya satu yang bisa aku katakan padamu."

Scorpius langsung duduk tegak dan memandang lurus pada kedua mata Snape.

"Jujurlah. Meski menyakitkan. Itu akan lebih baik daripada kau menyimpannya dalam kebohongan."

Scorpius terdiam.

"Aku yang paling mengerti bagaimana sakitnya berbohong pada orang yang sangat kau pedulikan. Dan aku lebih memilih terkena kutukan cruciatus daripada mengulanginya lagi."

Sejenak mereka saling diam hingga akhirnya Scorpius telah membulatkan tekad, "baiklah!! Kalau begitu aku akan bicara jujur padanya. Tidak peduli meski nanti dia membenciku sekalipun!!" pemuda pirang itu berdiri, "terima kasih banyak atas bimbingannya, Prof. Snape," dan setelah itu dia pun segera keluar dari ruangan Snape.

Sejenak Snape membiarkan punggungnya bersandar di badan kursi. Masih merasa aneh dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Meski, yah.. bisa dibilang sekarang dia menjadi icon penting bagi Hogwarts, Snape masih belum juga terbiasa berinteraksi jarak dekat dengan para muridnya. Apalagi membuka kelas konsultasi yang jelas bukan bidangnya.

Acara tenang Snape tergangu kembali saat pintu ruangannya sekali lagi diketuk. Dia pun mengizinkan siapapun yang ada di luar untuk masuk. Kali ini giliran Al yang datang.

"M-maaf mengganggu, Profesor," kata Al pelan, "tadi saya lihat Scorpie.. maksud saya Scorpius keluar dari ruangan anda. Apa dia menceritakan sesuatu pada anda?" tanyanya.

Snape memberi isyarat pada Al untuk duduk di tempat Scorpius tadi. Beberapa saat ia terdiam memandang putra dari dia yang sekarang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri oleh Snape. Penghargaan terbesar yang pernah dia terima; bahwa namanya akan melekat bersanding dengan nama orang yang paling dihormati Snape.. selamanya pada diri Al.

"Saya bingung.. tiba-tiba Scorpius menjauhi saya. Padahal.. padahal saya tidak merasa pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

Saat itu Snape beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di sebelah Al, "aku tidak ingin campur tangan dalam urusan kalian. Karena aku tahu kalian sudah dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan," katanya. Dia mengacak rambut Al, "pergi dan bicaralah pada Scorpius. Biarkan dia selesai bicara baru katakan pendapatmu."

Al memandang sosok pengajar yang akrab dengannya itu. Bukan apa, selama ini Snape sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Bahkan sejak dia belum masuk ke Hogwarts. Karenanya, sosok Snape bagaikan sosok ayah kedua baginya. Yang berbeda dari ayah kandungnya. Jika Harry sangat sabar, Snape menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan bentuk ketegasan dan disiplin. Itulah yang membuat Al menaruh respek pada sosok seorang Severus Snape, dan merasa tersanjung bahwa namanya diambil dari nama Profesor itu.

"Um—_well_, saya mau saja bicara dengan Scorpius. Tapi bagaimana kalau Scorpius yang tidak mau bicara pada saya?"

Snape menurunkan tangannya, "kau akan tahu setelah mencoba. Sekarang pergilah dan jangan buag waktu. Masalah akan semakin besar setiap kali kau menunda untuk menyelesaikannya."

Al terdiam sebentar dan setelahnya dia mengangguk, "saya mengerti," lalu dia pun berdiri, "saya permisi dulu, profesor. Dan saya janji akan menghadapi masalah ini dengan kepala dingin," kata Al. Dan dia pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Snape pun beranjak dan kembali duduk untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Tapi dalam hati dia berpikir, _"... berdoa saja supaya tidak terjadi adu mantra di koridor hari ini."_

.

#

.

Ketegangan mendadak terasa saat tidak sengaja Al dan Scorpius berpapasan di koridor yang menuju aula utama. Sebenarnya masing-masing dari mereka berniat untuk makan malam dulu sebelum bicara satu sama lain. Karena menurut mereka, otak akan bisa berpikir jernih kalau perut kenyang. Entah dari mana mereka mendapat gagasan seperti itu.

Sejenak keduanya saling pandang dan diam seperti batu. Jelas itu membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Jengah, Scorpius akhirnya menyeret Al menjauh dari tempat itu dan menuju ke tangga di dekat gerbang masuk kastil.

Memastikan keadaan aman.. Scorpius mendudukkan Al di tangga sementara dia sendiri berdiri memunggungi pemuda itu.

Al memandang heran pada Scorpius. Saat dia hendak bicara, Scorpius mendahuluinya.

"Maaf! Ini salahku."

".... Hah?"

"Aku... aku.." batin Scorpius berperang lagi. Di satu sisi dia ingin jujur dan mengikuti saran dari kepala asramanya, tapi sisi hatinya yang lain takut kalau persahabatannya dengan Al akan berakhir.

Al berdiri dan mendekati Scorpius, "aku tidak suka ada yang bicara sambil memunggungiku," katanya.

Scorpius menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan akhirnya berbalik menghadap Al, yang langsung membuat Potter muda itu tertegun. Wajah Scorpius saat ini tampak begitu merah. Al sempat mengira ini karena api obor yang tergantung di dinding di sekitar mereka, tapi ternyata tidak.. Scorpius.. tersipu.

Ini kejadian langka.

Al tak bicara dan sabar menunggu sampai Scorpius buka suara.

Akhirnya setelah seperti menunggu puluhan tahun, Scorpius pun kembali bicara, "Albus..."

Al terkejut. Saat dimana Scorpius memanggil namanya dengan lengkap adalah saat dia benar-benar merasa menyesal, seperti saat tahun kedua mereka dimana Scorpius secara tidak sengaja menabrak Al saat pelajaran terbang dan membuat kaki juga tangan kanannya patah sempurna.

"Albus... aku.. sungguh minta maaf," bisik Scorpius.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Scorpie.. memang kau salah apa padaku?"

Scorpius mengepalkan tangannya erat, "aku.. saat kau tidur di hospital saat tanganmu terluka," dia terdiam sejenak, "aku... aku menciummu," dia langsung menunduk selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dia tidak berani melihat reaksi dari Al.

Hening yang biasanya sangat disuka oleh Scorpius, kini seolah mencekik lehernya. Membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dan gemetar ketakutan.

"Scorpius Malfoy!! Pandang aku!!" kata Al.

Perlahan Scorpius pun mengangkat wajahnya lagi, dan ketika itu, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat senyum Al terkembang begitu lebar. Dan detik berikutnya, Scorpius menemukan dirinya tengah dipeluk erat oleh Al.

"Tak kusangka seorang Malfoy ini pengecut dan cuma berani mencium orang yang sedang tertidur."

"A-apa?!"

Al melepaskan Scorpius, "kalau kau memang serius pada apa yang kau rasakan. Lakukan hal yang sama padaku sekarang!" mata hijau Al bertemu dengan permata keabuan milik Scorpius. Permata berkilau yang selalu menampakkan semangat dan sedikit kejahilan. Mata yang begitu Al suka.

"Al... a-apa kau serius?"

Al tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. Lalu setelahnya dia pun memejamkan mata dan membiarkan wajah Scorpius mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu. Scorpius memeluk pinggang Al, membawanya rapat menyentuh tubuhnya. Sebelah tangan yang lain ada di pipi Al, merasakan panas yang menjalar di wajah pemuda itu. kedua tangan Al pun melingkar di leher Scorpius. Sedikit berjinjit karena memang Scorpius lebih tinggi darinya.

Mereka terlarut dalam sentuhan itu dan melupakan ruang dan waktu. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyala fakta kalau ternyata mereka berdua memendam perasaan yang sama. Scorpius enggan melepaskan Al, seperti Al tak mau memisahkan diri dari Scorpius.

Sampai akhirnya mereka pun terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman itu setelah otak dan paru-paru mereka menjerit meminta pasokan oksigen.

Scorpius mengusap bibir Al yang basah, lalu dia tersenyum, "ku pikir aku harus merelakan beberapa gigiku untuk menerima tonjokan darimu."

Al ikut tersenyum, "kau lebih suka aku pukul?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Scorpius memeluk Al lagi, "tahu begini... dari dulu saja aku menyatakan cinta padamu."

"Kau yang bodoh kalau begitu," Al tertawa dan sekilas mencium bibir Scorpius lagi. Lalu dia melepaskan diri dari Scorpius, "aku lapar. Kita makan yuk?!" ajaknya.

Scorpius mengangguk dan mengikuti Al kembali ke aula utama.

Saat mereka berdua masuk dan duduk bersama di meja Gryffindor, seperti ada riak saat seluruh kepala menoleh pada mereka. Dan entah bagaimana, suasana kembali cair dan yang lain pun kembali menikmati santapan makan malam mereka.

"Kau mau daging?" tawar Scorpius.

Al menggeleng dan mengambil sepotong ayam dan sesendok besar salad sayur, "aku bosan makan daging terus."

"Terserah kau saja."

Maka mereka berdua pun menikmati makan malam itu sambil bercanda. Sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari perubahan status di antara mereka berdua. Kecuali satu orang yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedari tadi.

"Ahh~Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Dad dan Mom nanti?" James membenturkan keningnya di meja. Itu menarik perhatian Lily yang makan di sebelahnya.

"James... kau oke? Kau sakit?" tanya Lily.

James menghela nafas, "tidak.. hanya berpikir... mungkin aku tidak akan pulang di liburan nanti."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Lily makin bingung.

"Sudahlah," James kembali menghadap piringnya yang masih penuh, selera makannya mendadak hilang entah kemana, "anak muda sekarang... suka seenaknya sendiri."

Lily yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kakak sulungnya itu memutuskan untuk makan saja dari pada pusing pada masalah yang tidak jelas. Tapi dia menyempatkan diri memandang ke arah Al. Dan dia sepenuhnya senang melihat Al dan Scorpius sudah baikan seperti sedia kala.

Sementara itu, Al dan Scorpius sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Yang tampak dalam penglihatan mereka adalah keberadaan kebersamaan mereka sendiri. Sekeliling tampak kabur bagaikan film yang tidak fokus, tapi semua tidak masalah bagi mereka, yang jelas, sisa tahun ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

GYAAAAH!!! Fic Harry Potter saia yang pertama. Sengaja pilih yang Second Generation XP. So... please be kind... dan silahkan memberi ripiu, kritik, masukan dan segala macam demi perbaikan fic HP saia selanjutnya.

And special thanks to Ambu San en Niero yang udah ngebantu saya en bersedia saya teror dengan pertanyaan sepele –teehee- sehingga fic ini bisa selesai XDD *hugs*

Arigatou XD


End file.
